


Jam Flavoured Temptation

by Rookshadow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookshadow/pseuds/Rookshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's for... an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jam Flavoured Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr ask me to write a drabble based off an omegle chat. This is what happened...

John glanced at the clock and sighed not for the first time that afternoon. The day was dragging on and there were still a couple hours to go before he could head home and sink into his favourite armchair with a cup of tea and watch telly. A nice quiet, relaxing evening at home would be lovely.

But of course there was Sherlock. Nights at home were rarely quiet with that lovable madman about. Speaking of. Incoming text. Probably another declaration of his boredom, John thought, glancing down at his phone.

_Have you seen the jam anywhere? SH_

John blinked down at the text on the screen, wondering what his flatmate could possibly be up to this time. It certainly wasn’t about eating. John was fairly certain the detective only ate when he pestered the man enough and even then, Sherlock usually took his toast with butter. Simple.

_I finished the last of it this morning, sorry. JW_

Within a few seconds, John’s phone chimed again with Sherlock’s response.

_Pick up more on the way home. Need some for an experiment. SH_

Now John was thoroughly confused, albeit a bit intrigued. Maybe a little worried too, he must admit. Sherlock's experiments that involved food, usually ended with John on his hands and knees, scrubbing the kitchen and grumbling every curse word he knew as the detective merely sat back and watched.

_What are you planning, Sherlock? JW_

_Nothing... SH_

_You are not going to waste jam on an experiment. JW_

_No... Well maybe... You're a part of it... SH_

John squeezed the bridge of his nose and scratched confused and intrigued off the list. He was now full out worried. Last time he had been a part of one of Sherlock's experiments, he had been locked in a lab and scared to death. He really did not want a repeat performance.

_You are not drugging me again, Sherlock! JW_

_No. Of course not. SH_

_Then what are you up to this time? JW_

_Well it involves you, jam... and me naked. SH_

Oh God!

John shifted uncomfortably in his seat, reading the text again and again as his mind offered up images of Sherlock's pale body spread out beneath him. Pink tongues, his and Sherlock's, licking hungrily.

_It involves me completely naked and covered in jam. SH_

Oh God, oh God! John was getting hard just thinking about it. Jesus, fuck, and he was still at work.

_Of course, if you're not interested... SH_

How did one answer their flatmate's proposition of jam flavoured temptation? John could barely type out his answer, he was shaking so bad with want, his tongue darting out between his lips, tingling with anticipation.

_Interested. Oh God, yes! On my way home. JW_

John adjusted himself in his trousers and grabbed his jacket, rushing out of his tiny office. He apologized hastily for having to leave work early – something about emergencies, he'd make up the time, and he was terribly sorry – and was out the door of the clinic before any further explanation was asked for.

His phone chimed again and John couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.

_I'll be waiting. SH_


End file.
